


Любимая

by 25Kill



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, валтор любит блум, короче арбуз но не арбуз, проблематичненько, я не знаю как это охарактеризовать
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25Kill/pseuds/25Kill
Summary: Нереальная любовь Валтора к Блум
Relationships: Bloom/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Kudos: 8





	Любимая

**Author's Note:**

> не кэнселите меня пожалуйста я люблю баловаться персонажами

"Я спасу тебя. Больше нет нужды подчиняться Прародительницам". 

Эти слова Валтор прокручивал в своей голове бесчисленное количество раз, чтобы просто удостовериться, что именно ему это было адресовано. Что только он был достоин этого набора слов, сливающихся в лучшую музыкальную симфонию. Чтобы убедиться, что он до сих пор жив и его спасла девушка, в которую он безумно влюблен.

Настолько, что он в третий раз меняет мебель в своей затхлой квартирке на отшибе Магикса. Видите ли, приступы ревности у него возникают слишком часто и предметы домашнего быта долго не живут. 

Он настолько её любит, что разбивает костяшки на руках в кровь, когда видит её в компании принца Эраклиона. Раз за разом перед его глазами мелькают картинки, как жестоко и безобразно он снова и снова вонзает нож в уже остывшее тело блондина. Просто удостовериться, что главный соперник мёртв и не собирается восставать и быть похожим на зомби из малобюджетной мыльной оперы. Но нехотя, он избавляется от этой мысли. Потому что в голове возникает уже другой образ. Его любимая фея, раньше заряжавшая всех своим внутренним огнём, согревала тех, кто нуждался в этом, увядает прямо на глазах. Ведь она не может перенести потерю своего любимого принца. 

Счастье Блум превыше всего.

Но при этом Валтор хочет повышенного внимания к своей персоне со стороны своей любимой. 

Он боготворит её. Он готов убить каждого, кто посмеет причинить боль девушке. Собственно, так и поступил, разом избавившись от Трикс с Диаспро. Бедняжки. Они умоляли не убивать их, клялись, что больше не встанут на пути Винкс и в частности Блум. Но мужчина ничего не слышал. Или не хотел слышать. В любом случае, всё Волшебное Измерение было в трауре в первые недели после того, как принцессу нашли (и обнаружили), с какой бесчеловечной жестокостью убили. У троицы ведьм было всё не слава богу, единственные, кто вспоминал о них, были, удивительно, сами Винкс. 

Валтор помнил, как Блум весь вечер дрожала. То ли от осознания того что где-то на свободе гуляет убийца, то ли от того что было слишком холодно на улице. Маг тогда обнял девушку и проговорил очень ясное и обнадеживающее: «Я защищу тебя». Правда, потом он быстро поплатился за такую выходку, его ещё неделю донимали тем, что у Принцессы Домино, вообще-то, уже есть Скай и подобные подкаты похожи на жалкую попытку добиться хоть какого-то внимания могущественной феи.

Сложно было принять факт, что не только Скай входит в священный круг близких людей Блум, но и Винкс, родители с Земли, а так же с Домино. 

Очень сложно

Валтор ассоциировал себя с Плутоном. Слишком далекие, холодные, тёмные и не входят ни в какой круг особо влиятельных или интересных космических тел. Потому что зачем оно надо, если в солнечной системе есть другие восемь замечательных планет, про которые много чего интересного известно, и фотографии красивые в высоком расширении.   
А Плутон так, камешек с сердечком. Так и Валтор.

Но что-то пошло не так, когда сама Богиня с ярко-рыжими волосами снизошла до такой грязи (как он сам себя позиционировал во всей этой свистопляске в погоне за справедливостью и добра). Она разговаривала с ним так, словно он был частью чего-то большого и значимого. Мужчина не понимал, как он оставался спокоен внешне, ибо в этот момент в нём бушевал ураган, сносивший всё на своём пути. Но при этом отвечал учтиво и даже не запнулся на вопросе: "Как твоя жизнь вообще? Уже нашёл кого-нибудь?"

"Я нашел тебя, больше мне ничего не нужно от жизни"  
"Давай быть всегда вместе"   
"Я боготворю тебя"  
"Смотри только на меня"   
"Уделяй внимание только мне"  
"Тебе никто не нужен, кроме меня"   
"Ялюблютебяялюблютебяялюблютебяялюблютебяялюблютебя"

Но на выходе получалось совсем сухое и неинтересное: "Хорошо".

Девушка улыбнулась в ответ, не настаивая на ответ ко второму вопросу. 

А Валтор медленно погибал от её улыбки. Такая светлая, непорочная и только он был вправе увидеть эту красоту.

Ему хочется, чтобы она улыбалась так только ему, чтобы никто больше не смел, смотреть на его личное сокровище. Нет, он слишком быстро терял самообладание, когда Блум относилась к нему с такой добротой, пониманием и бесконечной теплотой. Он вообще в шоке, что после всей той боли, что причинил фее, имеет право хоть на какое-то хорошее отношение к нему. 

К сожалению, их встреча оказалась настолько мимолетной, что Валтор вновь сидит один и жалеет, что не может повернуть время вспять.


End file.
